Near Perfect
by Ellamera
Summary: Enari is a noble-class vampire. For the first few years of her life, it was torture, but for the rest, she's always had it perfect. A star of the human world, what will happen when she transfers into the Night Class? Review please! Also romance and humor.
1. Prologue

**Hellos! First I'd like to say, thanks for reading my fanfic! This is my first one, and it will not be a oneshot. **

**Please and thank you. Vampire Knight, and it's respectful characters and ideas are (c) To Matsuri Hino. **

**Enari Riven (c) to me. Please don't take my OC D:**

**

* * *

**

PROLOGUE

Outside of the window, the moon glowed white – full today. A good omen, or a bad omen? For whom was it meant? The moon was an omen. And it was not just for one person, but for many.  
A large stone building loomed in the darkness – and sounds were heard from it. Lights came, and humans inside moved. Court at night?  
Vampires – everyone inside was a Vampire. It was a Vampire Court. Today, the judgment would be made.

The man who stood at the front podium, the accuser, was clearly respected. The way people bowed, and said his name – Hideki-_sama_. He was a pure blood and one of the most respected – he was old, a few thousand years old, but he looked to be about thirty. His face was perfectly molded, and his body was slender. He was a beautiful man with dark brown hair and pale skin, with golden eyes in the perfect place of his face.  
Behind him was an unhappy-looking woman. She looked like the man - the same dark hair, the same perfect face, the same golden eyes and pale skin. Except, instead of anger on her face was remorse and hurt. The Pureblood's - Hideki-sama's - sister. His wife, and his companion in all things. The picture was wrong.  
Two more figures stood behind them - very similar to the woman and the man, almost like their clones. One was a boy, who looked cheerful despite everyone else's frightened or gloomy moods, and the other a girl. The girl had the same expression as her mother, and looked fairly frustrated.

On the other side of the elegant courtroom stood another woman. She was as beautiful as most of the court, but compared the the Pureblood's wife, she was like a rock compared to a diamond. She had waist-length, straight light brown hair, and gray stars for eyes. Most of the court was on the other side. Off course they'd support the Pureblood – even the woman's family supported the Pureblood. It was just another omen, but this one was easily readable.

An elderly man, the judge, entered the room. He wore a white wig, and his wary eyes searched the room, before resting at the Pureblood man, and than they darted away again.

Finally, his words were said.  
"Bring the girl in."

At once, the white doors opened, and a girl was ushered in. Behind her a man and a woman followed, almost pushing her.  
"The Court of Vampires decrees that the case be stated by the Pureblood, Hideki-sama. The case of his.. illegitimate daughter will start." The Judge's voice echoed throughout the room.

The pureblood known as Hideki stood up.  
"Obviously her mother has been mistreating her," he spoke critically, throwing a glare at the solitary woman. "The child is five years of age. She can speak, read, and write four languages fluently, play musical instruments, draw, and is far more advanced than a normal child should be."  
"All nobles are taught vigorously," the gray-eyed woman stated. The judge gave a reluctant, but agreeing nod.  
"This one is taught more vigorously than a normal child. She even knows how to dance, and to be a host. A clever girl, but she needs to have a better life," He threw yet another glare – hatred sparked in his eyes.  
"Her life is fine," repeated the woman on the other side.  
"The girl has been abused in many ways," the Pureblood continued, paying no attention to the woman. "Physically, verbally, and sexually. Are you telling me that is normal?!" he demanded.  
Her face froze; it was a beautiful mask on her face. She could not even deny it.  
The Pureblood continued talking, "The House of Riven upholds peace – we will not use violence, but the girl is mine. The ones who have damaged her should consider themselves lucky that they aren't being punished by me," his tone grew ominous.  
The gray eyed woman suddenly gave a sob. "The girl belongs with her mother! Besides, what does Ayame-sama have to say about this?" She had a defeated tone in her voice.  
The pureblood's wife, looked up, almost eager, but her husband spoke. "I am the head of house. It is my choice whether or not to take the girl." Her expression was wiped away by his words.

And than, all attention was given back to the girl. Through gray eyes, so much like the defendant's, she stared up, suddenly alert. The child had light brown hair, waist length. She was a beautiful child, with pale skin. It was now obvious why the Pureblood's wife was so unhappy. He had taken a mistress, and the little girl was the product of their coupling. She was near-perfect.  
"The girl may now speak," the judge said, turning his mind away from the squabble. Her turn. The Vampires leaned in, wondering what she would say.  
"Mama says that I'm a sin. That I'm her problem. She said that I have to obey her in everything, take my punishment without complaints. That I have to study hard. And than, my Mama will love me like I love her," the small girl said, giving a small little smile. It was not sad or happy. Emotionless was a good word to describe the little girl's face at that moment. She'd been taught to hide her feelings.  
"That's not true!" hissed the woman on the other side. The mistress of the Pureblood – or ex mistress, rather, glared daggers at the girl. The woman behind her pinched the girl sharply – the five year old gave a small jolt, but did not cry out.  
With a sudden poof, the stout woman who pinched the girl exploded into matter. The court knew better than to react, but inside, they were shocked.

"The girl will be put down in records as a Pureblood. One of my household. She will be treated with respect, no matter who her mother is," the Pureblood's cryptic voice came. It was cold and frightening, the way someone might speak to someone who has done them great harm. But worse.  
It was like ice. And this, this was a command.

The judge nodded, to frightened to refuse – the Pureblood could do as he wanted.

"Come here, girl," he ordered. The court and audience leaned in to look.  
The girl obeyed, moving gracefully, her back straight, and her foot steps small. She stared at the man who she did not know.  
"Do you know who I am?"  
"No." she looked down.  
"Your father. And I love you very much."  
The five year old stared straight at him, gave a little sob, and ran into the man's arms.  
The child's mother's face was stone – and the judge banged his mallet. The judgment was made, and the punishment would be severe.


	2. Chapter 1

**The song Enari sings is (c) to Utada Hikaru. Sanctuary is the name, and it is the Kingdom Hearts II themesong.**

**Very sorry if this breaks the rules! D: I'm not taking credit. I wasn't too sure on this one.. I like the prologue more ;P

* * *

**

CHAPTER ONE ;;

Finally!

The Night Class would be coming out now. Girls peered over, trying to get over the screaming crowds to see if they were there yet.

Even without the Night Class, today would be the best day ever.

First, the school managed to get the Day Class _and _Night Class tickets to the Enari Riven concert. Those things cost $500, and that was for the back row. That's how popular she was. Enari was a new star but everyone admired her – there was not one hater. Heck, even Perez Hilton couldn't say anything bad about her.

Anyways, the school got everyone tickets to her concert, and it would be starting in less than five hours! The Night Class seemed neutral as ever, except for a few of the more cheerful ones. They were coming out of their gates.

"Wow, you all look so cute today!" Idol-Senpai's voice came through. "Excited for the concert? Be cute so I can see your pretty clothes!"

More squeals came. Some of the Night Class rolled there eyes, while the two Kurans, side by side, strolled along, not paying much attention to anyone but themselves. That doesn't mean, however, that they weren't paid attention to. The white haired prefect stared at them, thinking back to the happy times when there was only one Kuran.

* * *

Ten minutes.

Ten minutes left until they could see Enari Riven, on the stage, live. Everyone was in their seats, and the screaming crowd could be heard from America. Well, not quiet, but it was loud. The stage was unlike anything you'd ever seen before.

It was a large, transparent circular like shape. It was blue, and it had designs similar to the night sky. Then, there were white and blue lights flashing around the stage, and three more similar discs spinning around the main one. There was a drum set, a guitar, and a keyboard. Ten more damn minutes.

**ENARI:**

Five minutes.

I stared out at the stage, pleased with myself. Duh, it was a full house as usual. Who'd they think I was? Off course I'd live up to expectations, in fact, I'd even surpass them. I was confident in myself as usual as a combed a brush through my thick hair. I thought it was lovely. Daddy told me it was lovely, and he wouldn't lie to me. I just knew it.

I've never ever used any vocal boosters – well, a microphone, but everyone used that. But honest, I'd never lip synched, and my voice was rarely edited. I always was perfect, but I had to redo a few takes. It wasn't my fault though. So, my record still counted as perfect. Daddy and nii-san were proud of me. That's what mattered.

I mean, I've never had stage fright. I've had stage excitement, because I love hearing everyone cheering my name, wanting me out there – me and me alone, the way I am. They love me. I love them, for loving me. I don't know how people ever got scared of the stage, because I felt right at home. I like my work. I'd started to want to sing as a little girl, at around seven years old. My teachers had always praised me. Praise was what motivated me, though I may sound selfish. Hey, it happens to everyone, and not just me…

"Enari!" I heard a large, booming voice. I turned around, seeing that it was my manager's voice. "How's your hair and makeup? Fine?" she worried a lot. I love her.

"Yes!" I called back, flipping around and giving her a twirl. "Does it look good?" I asked. I knew the answer.  
"Wonderful – I don't know how you do it," she smiled at me. "Most singers or actor would be scared, and they'd not use their own voice alone. It really is your stage."

"I just do it." I grinned, only showing off a little. "Part of the reason I do it is because it makes people I love happy. And because I know oto-san and my brother will be watching." I flopped back down on the couch, examining my nails.

She stared at me, before grinning again. "Good luck."

I didn't need luck. Luck needed me.

* * *

The crowd's screams tore through the concert hall, echoing through, as soon as the lights went off. Silence. More cheering.

The drums started going lightly, and an electrical twang came from the guitar – lights, shades of blue, white, and gray flew on at the three small circles, spinning around the main one.

And than more lights flew on at the figure in the middle.

The crowds screams accelerated – the young girl who stood there looked young, but as if she'd been standing there her whole life. She stood facing the opposite direction on the crowd. The screen, behind the three spinning discs, flew on, enlarging her image to the max so everyone could see.

The guitar tuned in more, creating an unusual electrical sound. The music intensified, growing louder. The girl flipped around, revealing a doll like face.

_In you, and I, there's a new land,_

_Angels in flight.._

The song was beautiful in everyway, and if was different from what people played now. Her voice resounded through the room, and Enari glew. Her voice was filled with emotion, and power. She knew how much everyone wanted to be her.

* * *

**YUKI:**

At first, I'll admit, I was surprised at the girl who was singing. She sounded like no one I'd ever heard, and when I first heard Charmain was planning this trip, I didn't want to go to this – I thought it was a stupid idea 'dad' had. I was glad I went. My first suspicions needed to be confirmed about Enari – was she a vampire? Probably, but I should check just to be sure.

On one of my sides was Aido, and the other Ruka. Kaname-nii-sama didn't come. Everyone else was here, but Rima, Shiki, and Ichijo were sitting somewhere else, and Akatsuki was on Aido's other side. I leaned over to Ruka, "Is she a vampire?" I asked loudly, since no one would hear anyways. Besides, they were all entranced by the girl's voice.

"Yes, she is.." Ruka said, glancing once at me, before back to Enari, and back to me again. "We're good friends. She's an aristocrat," Ruka added in.

I wish I didn't ask, because I already knew the answer. Someone like her was obvious no mortal. The girl in front of us, who was no older than sixteen, had long waist length brown hair, thick, and a lot like my own – but her's was nicer. I wish I knew the products she used. Her eyes were gray, and the girl was slender, not skinny, with long legs, and graceful movements.

"What's she like?" I asked, breaking off of my thoughts. Most famous people, who were usually aristocratic vampires were stuck up. All they cared about was power, wealth, fame, and the likes.

_My sanctuary,_

_My sanctuary yeah, _

_Where fears and lies melt away,_

_Music in time,_

_I need more affection than you know,_

_What's left of me? _

_What's left of me now?_

"Enari is cheerful, and nice," Ruka didn't give much of a description, "You could meet her for yourself, not even she could refuse meeting with Yuki-sama."

Yuki-sama.

I still couldn't get used to people calling me that, no matter what. I still think of myself as plain old Yuki, or Yuki-chan. Even 'hey you' sounded good.

"But overall, is she nice?" I asked. We were sitting in the front, right by the middle, and for a moment, she passed so close to us that I got to get another glimpse at her. She wore a blue, just about knee length dress, with white ruffles in a straight line from her neck to her belly. I wish I was like her. She looked good, and everyone's eyes followed the girl. She didn't even wear any super short skirt or something.

This time, it was Aido who answered. "Nice? As if!" he snorted, before looking back, and listening to the concert.

"Aido's just jealous. Enari's a real idol, and she takes his fans away. And she teases him a lot, and manages to sound smarter at the same time—"

"Shut up Ruka!"

I giggled slightly, before staring back at her. "She likes attention, praise, and being loved," Aido continued, "and she can get fat easily because of all the sweets she eats—"

"Enari got the last piece of cake at a party. They fought over it," Ruka stated plainly. I giggled again.

_I watch you fast asleep,_

_All I fear means nothing,_

_In you and I,_

_There's a new land,  
I need more affection than you know_

I leaned in, staring at the girl.

"Off course Ruka defends her, because they're friends!" a frusturated Aido complained.

"That's not it," Ruka hissed. "You're jealous, and Enari is my friend. In fact, we're close at that too."

"Sure, sure," Aido sighed. "She's impressive for a superstar, but otherwise, we don't get along. Hey Akatsuki, you'll side with me right?" the blonde vampire looked eager.

"I don't know her well," was his reply. He wasn't paying attention to anything, really. Akatsuki could sometimes be a bit scary, but we also grew to be friends over time.

I was about to say something else, but than the song ended.

* * *

When the concert ended, I beamed at my manager.

"Yay! I did great, didn't I?" my voice chimed, looking extremely pleased with herself.

"I didn't expect any less," the older woman replied. I knew she was thinking about money, but I was good at my job. I also knew she cared about me.

"Konomoto-san, we need you over here," one of the lights crew said.

"I'll be back, don't get into trouble!" she warned me.

I winked at her, watching her go, giving a little laugh. She had a beautiful name – Mina Konomoto. Enari was unusual, but I didn't like it, or hate it for that matter. I thought it sounded exotic, but I wouldn't mind a normal name.

Another reason I was happy was because I saw Ruka-chan, Aido-kun, and some of their friends. I didn't socialize with them too much at parties, other than Ruka and sort-of Aido. I mainly talked to him because he was fun to tease. Mainly, I stuck around with the highest class nobles, made my way around, chatted to friends and family. I got asked to dance a lot, but hey, it wasn't my fault I was beautiful and charming. I'm not one of those modest people, by the way. I'm considered high enough to marry basically anyone I want.

I was almost giddy. It was time to go now. I checked my reflection in the mirror, cataloguing my clothes I was wearing. This was something I did often – yes, I was diva-like.

I looked good, I decided. I had some shimmery lip gloss on, mascara, from some French brand, a pair of dark, almost black thin jeans, also from some French brand, tall, black sheepskin boots that I adored. They're called uggs. Me and my friends joke about them all the time – we called them eggs. I had a semi-long sleeved bright yellow sweater on, and large wooden beads, which I got cheap. I don't mind where I get my clothes from, as long as its cute and fashionable. Finally, I had a long black leather jacket with faux fur trim on the hood and sleeves. Some other French brand.

Definitely, I looked good.

"Bye, Konomoto-san!" I shouted, incase she was still there. When no answer came, I looked forward.

My footsteps echoed along the hallway, until I arrived at the concert halls. I opened the door, and there, my fans returned my love.

* * *

**YUKI:**

We waited, with the rest of our class. It was weird to go on a sort of trip here, but it was actually sort of fun. As she exited, I scanned her. They were right, I realized, she was fashionable. Cute too. She was like a child, almost. I could tell that stardom fitted her, and that she wasn't stuck-up. Well, at least not as stuck-up. But than, they always said stars never showed their true personalities in front of others..

I stared at her, and for a moment our eyes met. Enari gave me a surprisingly friendly smile, which I rarely saw from strangers. I knew than, that I'd like her.

"Aw crap!" Aido said, looking like someone had just hit him straight in the face

"What is it?" I asked showing some concern. We were good friends now, but not when we first met.

"Enari Riven is transferring into the Night Class, that's what."


End file.
